El precio de la libertad
by Neri Dark
Summary: La libertad tenía un precio y ella lo sabía. Pero ansiaba libertad más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Fic para Tus mejores deseos a la paz del bosque, del foro Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku.


¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic participante del foro **Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku. **Abajo podrán encontrar el link!

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y si encuentran algún error sean muy amables en hacérmelo saber, prometo mejorar para el próximo.

Palabras: 643.

Situado durante el animé.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi. **La historia es mía.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**El precio de la libertad.**

La libertad tenía un precio y ella lo sabía. Pero ansiaba libertad más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Quería volver a sentir su corazón latir dentro de su pecho. Ella quería, anhelaba y soñaba con volar muy lejos. Lejos del veneno de Naraku. Pero el diablo en persona la había encontrado antes de lograr escapar. Le hizo creer que le devolvería aquello que ella tanto anhelaba.

Le devolvió el corazón, lo sintió latir en su pecho, sintió su sangre fluir, tocó la libertad con la punta de sus dedos y le supo a gloria. Pero la gloria no dura demasiado. Ella la disfrutó sólo unos instantes. Ese dulce sabor de la libertad le costó caro, lo pagó con su sangre. Los tentáculos de Naraku traspasaron su piel. Entonces la dejó ir. Ahora estaba sola y desangrándose pero se encontraba totalmente maravillada y reconfortada por los latidos de su corazón.

Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se recuperara. Pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo de la forma que ella quería, al contrario, las heridas se abrían cada vez más y se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía curarse.

Cuando ya no soportó más el dolor se desplomó sobre la hierba y fue entonces cuando notó la belleza del lugar cubierto de hermosas flores blancas. Finalmente era libre. ¿Por qué tenía que morir así? Una leve brisa la rozó y notó que se llevaba consigo varios pétalos rojos, cubiertos de su sangre. Observó con detenimiento cada detalle de ese lugar, era como un paraíso y descubrió que, si tenía que morir en ese instante, no había un mejor lugar que ese. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que estaba pasando sus últimos momentos de vida **sola.**

Era el precio de la libertad.

Entonces levantó la vista y su corazón se llenó de gozo. Frente a ella se encontraba el imponente Sesshomaru. Creyó que era un error, que su vista nublada le mostraba visiones, pero no, ahí estaba él, era real. Se decepcionó cuando creyó que él había ido hasta allí en busca de Naraku, pero tampoco. Él estaba allí por ella y eso la reconfortó. Ya no estaba sola.

Notó que él colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Quería salvarla. Sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento después de eso y ella lo supo: ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba destinada a morir, no había salvación. En el fondo ya lo sabía, sólo que ahora que estaba confirmado dolía mucho más.

Iba a morir pero al menos ya no estaba sola, él estaba ahí. A lo lejos observó una mancha roja que avanzaba a toda velocidad. Inuyasha y sus amigos también estaban allí. Se preguntó interiormente si se arrepentía de su traición a Naraku pero no encontró signos de ello. No podía hacerlo.

Al fin terminaría todo su sufrimiento, al fin poseía su libertad. Al menos no se iba como un simple lacayo de Naraku y, al menos, había visto a Sesshomaru una última vez.

El peli plata observó con detalle las heridas de Kagura, su cabello negro y sus ojos rojizos. Una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era no era malvada, únicamente una víctima más de Naraku. Sesshomaru tenía algo muy claro, ese imbécil pagaría cada uno de los problemas que había causado, él se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir. Aun así no podía evitar que Kagura muriera.

Se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que no quedó nada de ella más que su aroma. Sesshomaru acababa de asimilar lo que había pasado cuando Inuyasha llegó con su grupo.

— ¿Estaba sufriendo? — Preguntó Inuyasha sin ocultar demasiado su preocupación.

— Estaba sonriendo. — Contestó antes de marcharse.

Y todos supieron que Kagura jamás se iría. Porque Kagura era el viento.

Libre como el viento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que Kagura siempre me pareció un personaje muy interesante.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia participa de **Tus mejores deseos a la paz del bosque** del foro **Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku **cuyo link es

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/forum/Bajo-las-ramas-del-Goshinboku/155833/

¡Espero que puedan pasarse!

¡Mucha suerte para todos!

¿**Reviews** para conocer sus opiniones?


End file.
